<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors by orangeflesh (eajwrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718835">Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/orangeflesh'>orangeflesh (eajwrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Slice of Life, fluff?, here we go again, his name is youngjae, jhpian, parkian, previous tag is kinda gross, story before hunt, strangers meet and sparks flew everywhere, younghyun has a baby brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/orangeflesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>younghyun met an angel in his new neighborhood and apparently, his name was jae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Day6 OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. White and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys if you read Hunt, i kind of mentioned there that jae and bri met at a park when they were teenagers. this was it. younghyun became brian on Hunt tho. 😅<br/>also, i will try to edit this again tomorrow. i'm too sleepy now but i still wanted to post. jokes on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun always hated it when they had to transfer residence every time his dad was assigned to a new work location because he had to constantly transfer schools too—the ultimate reason why he didn’t have many friends. He always left just as fast as he arrived. </p><p>His dad worked as a manager in a real estate agency. Wherever a good market was growing, the agency made sure that his dad would be near that place. And (un)fortunately, since he’s a real estate agent, finding their family a place to stay was a piece of cake.</p><p>They woke up early and got ready for the start of a busy day. A service truck with a logo of the company where his dad was working at was already outside their home, waiting to be loaded with their things. </p><p>His dad was busy instructing the men in uniform on what to load first and where to put them. His mom was also busy tending to his little brother, getting him ready and all.</p><p>Younghyun descended the stairs from his room and made his way to their kitchen, which was now empty save for the food covered with a tray on top of a lone table. “Mom? Is this mine? Did you and father eat already?”</p><p>“Yes. Hurry up and eat. Then get ready too. We’re leaving in an hour. Did you finish packing your things last night?” His mother answered from their living.</p><p>“Yeah.” Younghyun sat on the sink and held the plate on his left hand while he used his right to pick up the sandwiches and gobbled them real fast. He then drank the orange juice and let out a burp before jumping off to run upstairs. </p><p>He haven’t packed a single thing. He played video games all night.</p><p>He messily stashed everything inside the boxes that were given to him the day before and sealed them with a packing tape. Not caring what was this and that. After half an hour of wrestling with all of his belongings, he took a quick shower and poof! He was ready to sail.</p><p>“Younghyun let’s go! Just leave your boxes there and someone will take care of them.” His mom shouted from downstairs.</p><p>“I’m coming!” he shouted back before putting on his headphones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at their new home after three hours of continuous driving. Younghyun could tell that his dad was tired by the way his shoulders were sagging as they stepped out of the car. “Please look after your little brother. Your mom and I will get inside first to sort things out. There is a park nearby.” He gestured towards the general direction to his left. “Take Youngjae there.”</p><p>Younghyun nodded and took his little brother from his mom’s hold. </p><p>“Let’s play at the park!” Younghyun cheered before raising Youngjae’s small fists in the air. The little boy answered in gibberish words of excitement. They laughed together and set off. Youngjae was just two years and seven months old but he was very energetic and could play without getting tired for hours. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the park, only few other kids were there so they immediately ran towards the empty swing and played. Youngjae was having so much fun as he laughed non-stop while they swung back and forth. After a while, he saw the other children playing hide and seek. He pulled on Younghyun’s pants and mumbled something, pointing his little index finger at the other kids. </p><p>“Do you wanna play hide and seek with hyung too?” Younghyun asked as he crouched down. </p><p>The boy nodded enthusiastically. His eyes sparkling.</p><p>Younghyun smiled. “Then you should go hide. At the count of five, hyung will be looking for you. Ready?”</p><p>Youngjae jumped off the swing and ran away quickly when Younghyun pretended to cover his eyes. He started counting while watching his little brother through the slits between his fingers. He wouldn’t risk losing sight of him even for a second. “1…2…3…” He watched as Youngjae tried to fit himself in one of the gaps between the stacked pipes. “4…” a boy, who was about Younghyun’s age, so probably 17 too, approached Youngjae. When Younghyun finished counting, the said boy had his little brother on his lap already. So instead of continuing to play hide and seek, Younghyun walked straight towards them, afraid that the boy might be a kidnapper.</p><p>“Youngjae!” Younghyun called. 

</p><p>The boy looked at Younghyun’s direction as Youngjae jumped off his lap and ran towards his hyung.</p><p>Younghyun lifted the little boy up in the air which made him chuckle in delight then brought him close to his chest and gave him a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought he was alone so I wanted to stay with him until someone looked for him.” The boy approached Younghyun. </p><p>Now that he looked at him carefully, he didn’t look like a kidnapper at all. More like a guardian angel. Youngjae smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back. Oh. He shouldn’t have done that. The feat blinded and stunned Younghyun for a moment. Aside from the blinding rays of the sun, the boy himself radiated a different kind of light. He looked like he could grow angel wings on his back. He wasn’t an angel, was he?</p><p>The stranger (read:angel) turned to look at Younghyun. “My name is Jae. Park Jaehyung. I live around here. Your faces aren’t familiar. Are you guys new here?”</p><p>Good thing that the stranger (Jae) stopped smiling. At least Younghyun could actually talk now. “Our family just got here a while ago. I’m Younghyun. Kang Younghyun. And this is my little brother, Youngjae. From now on until I don’t know when, we’ll be living nearby.” Younghyun offered Jae a shy smile. And he regretted it. Because Jae smiled once again, showing his pearly white teeth. His facial features so gentle and his blond hair added lustre to his snow white skin. </p><p>Jae said something but Younghyun didn’t understand any of it because he was too busy in his own world.</p><p>He was only pulled out from his daydreaming when he heard his mom’s voice calling for him. The boy, Park Jaehyung, said a hurried goodbye before he went off. Younghyun answered his mom and handed her his little brother. When he turned to look for Jae among the other people in the park, he didn’t see him anymore. </p><p>Younghyun wished he could see him again and maybe…they could become friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For Younghyun, Jae was white.<br/>
Blinding with brightness.<br/>
Pure and perfect.<br/>
His new beginning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s already nine o’clock so the park was not that crowded anymore. </p><p>As Jae sat on the bench under a tree just enjoying the gentle breeze of the summer air, his eyes caught sight of a little boy. About three years of age, running energetically towards the pile of pipes. The little boy was wearing a bright smile, excited. But the strange thing was, it’s the first time Jae have seen him in this park and Jae knew everyone in the neighborhood.</p><p>Jae looked around to see if there was someone looking after him. </p><p>He saw a silver haired boy with his hands on his face standing a few feet away from the child but he didn’t think that he was the guardian of the boy because he looked just like Jae's age and normally, 19 year old boys wouldn’t babysit, right?</p><p>Jae returned his attention to the little boy again. The little boy continued to run and eventually, he tried to fit himself into one of the gaps. It was dangerous. There might be snakes or other harmful insects lurking in there.</p><p>Jae sprinted towards the little boy. “Hello there.” He tried to get his attention and he succeeded. He smiled when the little boy looked at him with wide eyes. “Where is your mom?” The little boy didn’t answer. Instead, he walked towards Jae and tugged his pants. Jae crouched so that he would be of the same level as the kid. </p><p>“M-Mom.” After saying it, the kid lunged on Jae's lap. Good thing he was able to maintain balance. If not, they would be toppled over. The little boy seemed to be really excited and Jae didn’t know why.</p><p>“Youngjae!” someone called loudly.</p><p>The child jumped off Jae's lap and ran towards the direction of the voice. Jae turned to follow the little boy with his eyes. The one who called was the boy with the silver hair from before. When Youngjae (Jae just learned the child’s name) reached silver hair, the latter lifted the child up in the air which made the child chuckle. The looks on their faces were lovely and precious. Jae never would have thought that someone who looked so ragged could display a smile so tender towards an innocent child. It was the perfect moment to capture. Jae regretted leaving his camera at home.</p><p>Out of pure curiosity, Jae approached them. And his timing couldn't be  more perfect because when he was near enough to see their faces clearly, the silver haired boy kissed Youngjae on his forehead. Jae had never witnessed such a perfect irony his whole life.</p><p>The appearance of the silver haired boy shouted nothing but ‘cool and carefree’. With his unkempt hair, multiple piercings, black leather bracelet, loose white shirt and ripped skinny jeans, he could pass as a rock star having his morning walk after a night of concert. </p><p>Now, even if Jae had his camera with him, he wouldn’t take a picture of the perfectness in front of him. If earlier was precious, this one was priceless. Jae never blinked even for a nanosecond as he continued to walk towards them. </p><p>The silver haired boy had his eyes closed shut as his lips touched the little boy's forehead softly. Youngjae had his eyes open and absolute joy were reflected in them.</p><p>Jae awkwardly stopped in front of them, feeling sorry for disrupting the scene. “I’m sorry. I thought he was alone so I wanted to stay with him until someone looked for him.”</p><p>The silver haired boy looked at Jae like he was really puzzled as to why a stranger was talking to them. Thankfully, Youngjae broke the awkward atmosphere with his smile. The child must have really liked Jae for he was looking at him with such a warm smile. He took it as a sign that the child welcomed him so he smiled back at him before turning to the silver haired boy, “My name is Jae. Park Jaehyung. I live around here. Your faces aren’t familiar. Are you guys new here?”</p><p>“Our family just got here a while ago. I’m Younghyun. Kang Younghyun. And this is my little brother, Youngjae. From now on until I don’t know when, we’ll be living nearby.” The silver haired boy, Younghyun answered. He then smiled at Jae and Jae finally understood how it feels to fall in love at the first exchange of words. The way Younghyun spoke was perfect. Boyish and at the same time, manly. Very clear and distinct. Every syllable that rolled out of his tongue were as clear as ice. And his smile afterwards was the finishing blow. He looked like he was all shy by the way his lips curved up just slightly. But naughty as being portrayed by the glint on his fox-like eyes.</p><p>Jae smiled at Younghyun while thinking of a way on how to retreat without doing any disgraceful act. He needed to escape before he could do something embarrassing like asking him for his phone number. “Uh..I wish that your family will have a peaceful stay here. Nice meeting you Younghyun. You too Youngjae.” </p><p>Younghyun just stared at Jae and it made the latter's face start to heat up. He was trying really hard to think of a way on how to make his exit when he heard someone calling Younghyun. </p><p>A woman was approaching them and Jae took the opportunity. “Bye guys.”</p><p>He walked really fast and got out of the park in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Younghyun for Jae was green.<br/>
Well-balanced and harmonious.<br/>
He encompasses the color of spring.<br/>
The spring that promotes unconditional love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow and Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I admit that I personally don’t want to possess anything yellow but I swear I don’t think that someone who likes the color is a loser. This is just fiction guys. But still, if I hurt someone in any way I’m very sorry… by the way I have lots of friends that love the color and they know how much I don’t but we still click and we love each other so there’s that. I hope this was clear enough of an explanation.</p>
<p>Shout out to Nolingual Lazy Ass Kweens! I love you, you know it but this crime just had to be done. T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun’s mother woke him up early so his Dad could drop him off to school on his way to work. He didn’t make a fuss like he normally did; nobody wanted to be late for their class on their first day at their new school right?</p>
<p>So there he was, sitting awkwardly on a bench just outside of the registrar’s office waiting for his class schedule that was still being printed out. He swore he could feel eyes boring on him and he felt like he wanted to disappear. Despite being a pro at changing schools almost every year, he still didn’t like the feeling he gets on his first days. And his new school uniform didn’t really help.</p>
<p>He strongly disagreed to be enrolled here when he first saw the color of the uniform but his mother wouldn’t hear any of it. Who the hell designed such an ugly thing anyway? He hated yellow. For him it was the color for losers.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Younghyun was pulled out of his loathing thoughts when he heard someone trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>He looked up.</p>
<p>And his eyes widened in surprise. It was Jae from the park a few days ago.</p>
<p>Recognition flashed on the other’s face when their eyes met.</p>
<p>Younghyun smiled. “Yes?” he answered as he rose to his feet, fixing the strap of his knapsack on his right shoulder.</p>
<p>The other boy smiled in return, showing off a perfect white set of teeth.</p>
<p>“Hello Younghyun,” Jae greeted him before handing out a piece of paper. “Here is your class schedule. Come on, we’ll be getting your books.” He gestured with his thumb motioning towards his back then turned on his heels to lead the way.</p>
<p>Younghyun followed wordlessly. His mind was busy with something else. And that something else was how he looked really good in his ‘hated’ uniform. He didn’t look like a loser at all—far cry from that. On the contrary, Jae seemed to be very sure of himself as he strode along the hallways with big confident steps. Watching him from behind, Younghyun felt small and insignificant.</p>
<p>After a couple of busy hallways and corner turns, they finally reached their destination. Or so Younghyun has assumed because Jae stopped and fished some keys from his pocket. Okay he was right.</p>
<p>Upon entering, Jae wrote something (probably his name) on the log book he procured from the table right next to the door before he proceeded to the shelves.</p>
<p>So like the gentleman that he was, Younghyun just stood there and watched Jae do all the work because despite what everyone might think about him because of his appearance, he was an awkward turtle.</p>
<p>“Please come here Younghyunie. Your books are a little heavy, you know.” Jae’s voice was playful as he called him but Younghyun knew that the books were really heavy.</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Younghyun hurriedly proceeded and took three books from Jae’s delicate arms. And to mask his embarrassment, he tried to strike a conversation. “So you also attend this school.”</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t the smartest choice of words but at least he tried.</p>
<p>“As you can see, I’m wearing the same uniform as you, am I not?” Jae chuckled a little before he continued, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to sound sarcastic.”</p>
<p>Then he flashed him an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>Younghyun died.</p>
<p>Actually no, but that’s the idea.</p>
<p>Younghyun smiled back as he fixed his hold on the books. “No. I was just being stupid.”</p>
<p>He was busy calming down his heart that’s why he almost jumped in surprise when Jae playfully smacked his shoulders and said, “Don’t say that. I have news for you by the way.”</p>
<p>“Is it good or bad? If it’s extreme, please break it to me gently, if ya have to, then tell me lies.”</p>
<p>Jae laughed. Head thrown backwards, his eyes formed crescents and his mouth wide open as he let out such melodic laughter.</p>
<p>And Younghyun loved every second of it.</p>
<p>When Jae finished his laughing fit, he was wiping away tears with the back of his hand. “Angela Bofill right?” he asked and pulled another book before handing it to Younghyun.</p>
<p>“You know the song.”</p>
<p>Jae grinned. “Kinda. I grew up listening to my dad’s collections.”</p>
<p>Younghyun carried four books while Jae carried three. They exited the room and the lights went out simultaneously as Jae closed the door.</p>
<p>Younghyun didn’t notice it before but the lights were automated. He expressed his fascination with a big ‘wow’.</p>
<p>And that somehow caused Jae to laugh again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “You were too cute. I-I mean, automated lights are pretty common. It’s cute how you were amazed by something so simple. Well, we still use log books instead of card scanners for rooms like this one so this school isn’t that cool I guess.” They walked a few more before Jae continued. “By the way about the news, I don’t know if it’s good or bad.”</p>
<p>Younghyun shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be the judge then.”</p>
<p>“We’re sharing the same class.” Jae turned towards Younghyun flashing another smile.</p>
<p>“That’s great news.” Younghyun beamed. “So this is why you’re the one who’s helping me out?”</p>
<p>“Nah man. Whichever class the transfer student may end up, I’ll always be the one who will assist them.” I’m a teacher’s assistant and this is a part of my job. By the way, how’s your stay at your new home?”</p>
<p>Younghyun grinned. “Quite peaceful since I just stayed indoors the whole time.”</p>
<p>Jae bit his lower lip before he responded. “I was actually expecting to see you and Youngjae again at the park.”</p>
<p>He what? Younghyun’s brain almost combusted. And here he thought he was the only one who wished that they would meet again. Maybe they could actually become friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jae for Younghyun was definitely yellow.<br/>Not the kind of yellow that he used to hate.<br/>But the yellow that illuminates and guides.<br/>Resembling independence and happiness.<br/>The perfect color for a unique soul.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae walked towards the boy sitting on a bench. He was delivering the boy’s class schedule and he would also help him acquire his books and well, lead him to their classroom later since they’ll be classmates from now on.</p>
<p>A transferee.</p>
<p>The name was Kang Younghyun from what he’d read from the piece of paper he was holding. The same name as the rockstar he met at the park. It may be just pure coincidence though. He hasn’t seen his crush’s face until now even though he went to the park every day. (annoying insert: yes people you read that right. Jae has a crush on Younghyun)</p>
<p>He’d always known that he swayed both sides since he didn’t remember when. Maybe when he first saw his favourite soccer player topless or maybe when his girlfriend slapped him and told him to go fuck himself. Okay enough of that.</p>
<p>The boy had his head down so Jae tried to get his attention first, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>He looked up and Jae got petrified for a second.</p>
<p>It was indeed the same Younghyun from the park.</p>
<p>Jae swore he must have looked like a creep because he just stared at him for like two whole seconds? He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>He was smiling at Jae which means he didn’t find Jae a creep. Yet.</p>
<p>“Hello Younghyun.” Jae was surprised he didn’t stutter. “Here is your class schedule. Come on, we’ll be getting your books.” He then turned around to get on with business. Flirting could just continue later.</p>
<p>Jae reached the stockroom with his head full of thoughts on how to seduce the transferee. Erase that. With his head full of thoughts about how lucky he was to meet the boy again. Of all the schools around the area, Younghyun got himself enrolled in his school. Must be fate.</p>
<p>Jae opened the door while Younghyun just stood there, silent and observing. He’s got the air of mysteriousness that added to his charms. And he even looked so damn good in their uniform. Jae bets girls would swoon over him as soon as they enter the classroom later on.</p>
<p>While picking up the books on the list, Jae didn’t look back at the other boy. Not even once. He didn’t want to get distracted before he completed his crucial mission (getting books).</p>
<p>The dusty shelves (partially his fault) were located on the back side of the room so he had to carry the books on his arms the whole time and…they were freakin’ heavy, he decided to call for help. “Please come here Younghyunie. Your books are a little heavy, you know.”</p>
<p>Still, Jae refused to look at him.</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>That should have been called out. Foul. No one should have a voice like that. So cute yet so hot.</p>
<p>He took the books from my hands. “So you also attend this school,” he commented out of the blue.</p>
<p>Jae was caught off guard because man, that voice. He really needed to get himself immune with it. He just couldn’t get distracted every single time the other boy said something. It would make him look stupid. He needed to step up his game. “As you can see, I’m wearing the same uniform as you, am I not?” he chuckled to add extra effects. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to sound sarcastic.”</p>
<p>“No. I was just being stupid.”</p>
<p>Jae tightened his hold on the books he was carrying and playfully slapped Younghyun on his shoulder using his free hand (he was already flirting but that’s okay). “Don’t say that. I have news for you by the way.”</p>
<p>“Is it good or bad? If it’s extreme, please break it to me gently, if ya have to, then tell me lies.”</p>
<p>Jae lost all self-control and guffawed. He didn’t expect Younghyun to know the song. Was his music taste as old as his dad? No way. Jae tried his best to regain his sanity. He still needed to find one last book to complete the list.</p>
<p>“Angela Bofill right?” he asked. With teary eyes (from too much laughing), he reached for the last one and handed it to Younghyun.</p>
<p>“You know the song.”</p>
<p>Jae grinned. “Kinda. I grew up listening to my dad’s collections.” After saying that, they did the most rational thing to do. Make out. (He wished.) They got out of the stockroom.</p>
<p>The stockroom had this automated light system since the room was full of papers and combustible materials. Accidentally leaving the light on for too long might cause fire. So when he closed the door, the lights automatically turned off. Younghyun saw this and he was genuinely surprised. He was like a child seeing fireworks for the first time.</p>
<p>Again, Jae wasn’t able to hold it and had to laugh. “I’m sorry. You were too cute.” He fucking slipped but life needed to go on. “I-I mean, automated lights are pretty common. It’s cute how you were amazed by something so simple. Well, we still use log books instead of card scanners for rooms like this one so this school isn’t that cool I guess.” Jae waited for Younghyun to respond but he didn’t so he continued, “By the way about the news, I don’t know if it’s good or bad.”</p>
<p>Younghyun shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be the judge then.”</p>
<p>“We’re sharing the same class.” Finally Jae had the courage to look at the other boy so he turned and smiled at him. It was the first step to make himself immune of the transferee’s presence.</p>
<p>“That’s great news.” Younghyun beamed. He really was like a child despite his cool looks and sex voice. “So this is why you’re the one who’s helping me out?”</p>
<p>“Nah man. Whichever class the transfer student may end up, I’ll always be the one who will assist them.” I’m a teacher’s assistant and this is a part of my job. By the way, how’s your stay at your new home?” Jae explained before casually asking Younghyun about his stay. He needed to fish some information while he still could.</p>
<p>Younghyun grinned. “Quite peaceful since I just stayed indoors the whole time.”</p>
<p>Jae unconsciously bit his lower lip as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of delivering his next words. Fuck it. “I was actually expecting to see you and Youngjae again at the park.”</p>
<p>And Younghyun just stared at him.</p>
<p>Jae slightly panicked. Did Younghyun catch on to his hinted words? Now he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jae was red.<br/>Younghyun was red.<br/>Both were bold in their own ways.<br/>Both were attractive.<br/>They easily catch each other’s eyes.<br/>And they burn.</em>
</p>
<p>
<a href="https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jae from the park…no pun intended omgg.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>